Intertwine
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: HAHAHAHHAHAHA! How can you save the world Sonic when you CAN'T SAVE YOURSELF! I AM YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**Intertwine**

"**What I've Done"**

**by Linkin Park**

The hedgehog walked through the dark forest, it had been three days since her death, and he was now so filled with depression and hopelessness that he felt he'd never be happy again. As he walked up the path that led to their house, he starred at ground underneath his feet, it was pouring out and his fur was sticking to his skin, but he didn't care, he gave no notice, not even a twitch of the eye. For the past two days, his little brother and best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower had done everything in his power to try to help Sonic, but nothing seemed to to cure the hedgehog of the endless depression.

The cobalt hedgehog slowly walked up the dirt path, which was now a mud path that led to their house. As he walked, he could smell the familiar aroma of chili and hot dogs. This barely caused a smile on the hedgehog's face, tails meant so much to him. It was thanks to him that he hadn't gotten lost in the state of depression that he was trying so hard to overcome. As he stepped onto the porch, he could hear the drip-drip-drip of the water droplets falling from his quills. He slowly opened the doorknob and stepped inside. The instant that he entered he was greeted by a small fox hugging him tightly.

"Sonic! Where were you? I-I was worried you got hurt." Sonic smiled and ruffled the fox's hair, and forced a smile. Then the fox grinned and ran over to the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge, searching for something. The hedgehog sat on the couch and looked at the ground, when he heard a whimperish sound.

"...What is it?"

"Oh man...we're out of ketchup, I'm gonna run to the store to get some, okay?" Sonic blinked.

"Tails, it's raining, I don't want you to go out there."

"It's okay, the train is right down there, I just run there and get some ketchup and be right back!" He grabbed a coat and ran out the door. Sonic starred after him, Tails was actually going out into the rain by himself at night, risking lightning and thunder, all for Sonic...then it happened, as he was starring at the door, a familiar voice came out of the darkness.

"**Cute how he thinks he can actually help you..."** Sonic instantly flew up and looked around, no one was there.

"...You..." He said out loud, to no one.

"**Who else?" **Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Show yourself you bastard!"

"**No need for yelling, I can hear you perfectly well..."** Sonic growled.

"What do you want now?" The voice simply chuckled.

"**...Pity you can't get rid of me." **The cobalt hedgehog continued to look around, although he knew it was coming from his head.

"I will, you won't hurt anyone anymore."

"**Face it, you can't. You tried. You failed. You lose." **

"Shut up." There was silence for a second.

"**...How'd it feel?"**

"How'd what feel?"

"**The feeling around her throat...gripping?" **Sonic's eyes widened only for a second before he frowned.

"No, I'm not playing your game."

"**Squeezing, feeling her breath leaving her?" **The blue hedgehog fell to the couch holding his head.

"No!"

"**Feeling her life slip away...?"**

"No! Stop it!"

"**You killed her." **Sonic shook his head rapidly.

"NO! You killed her!" Then the voice answered not in his head, but from in front of him.

"**...I am you..." **Sonic gasped and looked up as he growled. In front of him was a hedgehog with golden fur that looked like it hadn't been washed or groomed in weeks, but the most frightening feature were his eyes...large swirling red vortexes, literally a red swirl as they got smaller the nearer the pupil they went...except, there were no pupils. He had an evil grin on his face as he leaned against the fireplace, arms crossed, and staring at Sonic so motionlessly that he looked like a statue.

Sonic starred into the red swirls, they seemed to hypnotize him. Then he spoke again.

"No...I help people!" Super Sonic simply grinned, revealing teeth so sharp and animal like that he seemed to be a demon.

"**...And yet there's countless others that you didn't." **Sonic put his hands on his head, the echoed throughout his head, and he looked down away from the apparition of his evil side.

"...I can only do so much!"

"**What about those countless people who died when the Water God, Perfect Chaos attacked Station Square? What about all the people who were crushed by debrie? Who drowned? ...What a nasty way to go..."**

"I said shut up!"

"**What about that island...Prison Island? What about the people there when it detonated? Granted most were robots, but there were still some creatures. Burned to death."**

"STOP TALKING!"

"**Some hero you are." **Sonic yelled and jumped up.

"Shut the hell up!" He picked up the lamp on the table and chucked it at the apparition's head. Only to pass right through. Super Sonic grinned again.

"**You couldn't even stop yourself from killing her."**

"NO!"

"**Watching her suffer...you enjoyed it!"**

"YOU KILLED HER!!"

"**I AM you FOOL!" **Sonic held his head in pain, not looking at him.

"**...Watching the life leaving her...watching her beg for mercy!" **The apparition then began to laugh hysterically as Sonic cried and held his head as he wailed. The door burst open, and a young fox ran to the hedgehog's side.

"Sonic! It's okay! What happened!?" Sonic didn't answer, simply cried into the kit's shoulder.

**...Wow...well, I don't remember where I got this idea, but I wanted to make something similar to it. So here this thing is, don't ask who died, it was either Amy or Sally, depending on who you hate is who you want it to be. Also, if you don't know who Fleetway Super Sonic is, then do research and try to find a picture...those eyes are evil...**


	2. Chapter 2

The house was as silent as a graveyard for several minutes after Sonic's internal breakdown. The young kit was extremely worried, he would give anything to help him right now, but the best thing he could do was just try to comfort him, to let him know he was there. He realized this and simply hugged him as he continued his question.

"S-Sonic, what happened?" The cobalt hedgehog only answered with more crying, but then the fox noticed something, the hedgehog was getting more tense. Tails blinked. "...Sonic?..." Then abruptly, the hedgehog screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Tails jumped and his ears flattened. He thought Sonic was speaking to him. The fox looked at his shoes, but then Sonic got up and turned around, he was shaking and his fists were clenched tight. Tails didn't know what he was doing, so he just watched as Sonic starred away from him. There was silence for a minute, and then he shouted abruptly again. "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" The fox jumped and fell back into the couch, hie ears were still flattened, he had never, in his life, heard Sonic scream like that. "You are not me! If you were me than I could look in a mirror and I would see my own reflection, when I look at you, all I see is a heartless insane monster!" Tails was watching Sonic, then looking at the side beside the fireplace where Sonic was looking, he realized. It was Super Sonic. Tails internally calmed, so he hadn't gone insane, it was really something, a golden something with red swirling eyes and sharp pointed teeth. He was talking to Super, that's why he was yelling. Tails tried his best to figure out what Super was most likely saying by using Sonic's response. " NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sonic suddenly turned into a ball and flew towards the wall, he struck the wall and caused a large cloud of dust to disperse as he fell and regained his stance. There was now a very large dent in the wall, but Sonic seemed to calm a considerable amount, for he took a deep breath and sighed as he looked at his shoes. Tails also sighed, Super had appeared to of disappeared after Sonic hit the wall. The hedgehog turned and emerald eyes met aqua, the emerald, tired. But yet determines, the blue ones scared and worried.

"...Sonic." Sonic looked up and forced himself to smile.

"(Sigh)...Come on little buddy, time for bed." Tails went from scared and worried to worried and annoyed.

"Bed?...how can you even say that?...After all of that...?" Sonic frowned.

"Because It isn't your concern." The hedgehog then walked towards their bedroom. Tails opened his mouth but simply followed him.  
"Yes it is, when it involves my best friend it does." Sonic simply shook his head.

"You can't help me, you can't do anything about it." Tails frowned.

"Yes I can, I'll find a way to get rid of him." Sonic turned and gave a silent empty stare.

"...No Tails." It was in a tone that was final, and Tails picked it up, so he gave Sonic a scowl and went over to his bed, laid down, threw the blankets over him and didn't move. Sonic stood in the doorway, starring after him. _"You've always helped me little bro, this time I've got to do it myself."_ He slowly walked over to his own bed and did the same as the fox except more slowly and tiredly. Then the hedgehog laid, starring out the window that was next to his bed, out into the rain, and in the reflection, he saw something that made his heart lurch. Starring back at him was another hedgehog, also in the same position, but with golden fur that was very messy, and red swirled eyes replaced green, and teeth that were formed in a grin. Sonic growled quietly, and so did the reflection. Then the blue hedgehog said so quietly that he was more lip syncing than anything. "...You won't win...I'll kill you, somehow I'll destroy you." As he said this, the evil, grinning reflection said the same words as he spoke. Sonic started shaking and hastily turned around, not looking at the reflection for the rest of the night.

**Well, what did you think of that? Sorry I haven't been doing much, just recently decided to join YouTube, and I've been busy, I haven't made any videos yet, so don't ask me. Anyway, this was really cool, I like the reflection at the end, it's creepy.**


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning had been completely normal, Sonic was up before Tails, as usual, the fox joined him on the couch thirty minutes later, as usual, but the only difference this morning was that the mood in the air was quiet, the two hadn't even spoke anything besides a small "Good morning". Sonic wanted to be alone, and was going to make an excuse to go out for a while, but Tails spoke right before he opened his mouth.

"I'm gonna go work on some stuff, kay?"

"...Yeah, sure." Tails got up and headed down the stairs, his footsteps getting fainter and fainter as the blue hedgehog was left alone starring at the now blank TV screen. The room was dead quiet, and the blue speedster didn't like it one bit. The answer was his i-pod. He laid down on his back, and starred at the screen, rolling through the play lists. He finally chose one and scrolled down the songs, until stopping upon a particular song, a song that made him frown.

"Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace. The hedgehog closed his eyes, and to his own surprise, his finger pressed the round indent in the center of the device, and his heart stopped. He hadn't, at least he didn't...but he hadn't,_ he_ did. (Since the stupid rules say no lyrics, go and listen to the song until the end of the chapter) The blue hedgehog sat up and looked around, his heart thumping, waiting to see those red swirling eyes an second now, but there was no one there, he was alone in the living room, but only physically. "...Like this song do you?" He asked out loud, and a couple seconds later, not in his head, but out in the air came the same evil voice.

"**It explains us rather well doesn't it?" **Sonic smirked.

"Yeah it does, even down to the detail of the mindless _animal_ stuck inside me." Sonic heard a loud laugh, and then next to him, he appeared, hand holding his head from falling over onto the top of the couch, his feet crossed, and smiling insanely, as always.

"**Ha, and here I thought you lost your sense of humor."**

"Never." The apparition laughed again, then the two of them...or "he" then heard a loud bang, and a yelp of quick pain from downstairs, Sonic flew up, the apparition simply starring after him. But before he could even reach the door, he heard from the basement.

"It's okay Sonic! I just dropped my wrench!" Sonic stopped with his hand on the doorknob, opened it and yelled down.

"You sure buddy?"

"Yeah!" Sonic closed the door, and heard a chuckle from the living room.

"**Tch, so concerned for that pathetic whimp."**

"Shut the hell up, that 'whimp' has saved our asses countless times." Super Sonic rolled his eyes (...is that possible?)

"**No, he saved _you_, I would never of screwed up in the first place." **Sonic was getting more pissed at himself every second. (xD)

"Oh, so now your 'perfect'?"

"**No, just thirty times better than you."**

"Oh yeah? How?"

"**Oh let's see, unlike you, I'm invincible, I can fly, I have enhanced strength, I have laser vision..." **He paused and looked Sonic straight in the eye. **"...And I don't let futile things like 'friendship' get in my way from defeating the enemy." **Sonic growled.

"That's because you're an insane monster who only knows how to hurt and kill! How could you ever understand! Don't dare go acting like you know_ anything_ about me!" Super Sonic blinked and threw his head back and laughed.

"**_Acting!? _I know you better than you know yourself! I don't need to pretend anything!" **Sonic's fist began shaking, he didn't have a response to that, because he was right. The golden hedgehog changed the subject, looking back over the couch. **"Nasty dent, keep having anger issues like that and I'll come back out." **He looked back over to Sonic. **"...For your little friends sake, I would try to keep your temper under control." **Sonic was now shaking all over.

"You'll have to kill me before he touch a hair on his head!" Super laughed again.

"**How's that going to happen? I don't come out separately from you, I take over you, that's why you never remember anything, idiot." **Sonic, again didn't have a answer, and at that moment, they both heard a young innocent voice come up the stairs, sounding happy.

"Sonic!" Sonic looked at Super, who grinned evilly, and vanished the second, the _exact second_ the door opened. Sonic had a scared look on his face as Tails walked in. "Hey Sonic!, I-...Sonic...?" The hedgehog shook his head.

"Huh? Oh, hey buddy, I just spaced out for a second." Tails looked concerned, he could see right through the hedgehog's attempt at a lie. Sonic was starring at the place Super had been a minute before.

"_**For your little friends sake, I would try to keep your temper under control." **_Azure eyes met emerald and Sonic had a sinking feeling in his stomach. _"...Tails...isn't safe around me anymore...I...I have to leave, for his safety."_


	4. Chapter 4

The fox looked up into the blue hedgehog's none blinking eyes, his blue azure eyes began to swim with tears, as his voice became shaky and uneven as he began to make short hiccuping sounds that everyone emitted when upset and crying. The hedgehog closed his own eyes, not wanting to cause himself to say he would stay by Tails look.

"L-...leave?...Y-You can't leave..." The hedgehog turned from him and starred out the window, but it was not the endless beautiful scenery he was gazing at, it was his own reflection.

"...I have too, I can't, I won't risk losing you." Tails let out a sob and his fur was getting slightly wet.

"But, I-I can fix it Sonic! I'll find a way to get rid of him!" Sonic turned towards him, and Tails gasped to see a single tear escape him, but his face was still set.

"No. Tails, buddy, I know you've helped me countless time with Eggman before...but this is different, this isn't machinery or robots were dealing with..." He looked back into his reflection, which was no longer his blue self, but the gold one. "...This is something more..." He once again turned and smiled. Tails was sobbing uncontrollably now, Sonic smiled and ruffled the kit's hair. "Don't worry though, I'll be back, once I get rid of him." Tails then dove into him, wrapping his arms around the hedgehog's torso. "And don't worry, I'll visit...I just can't...stay here." Sonic now began to cry. "But...don't worry Tails, I swear, once I get rid of him, I 'll be back forever." Tails' only response was to hug him tighter. "...I've told Knuckles about everything, and he's not only offered to help me with...it, but to look after you while I'm gone...not going to stay here of course, but he says your welcome to the island anytime."

"Sonic! Please don't go!" Sonic sighed and held back from forgetting everything, more than half of him wanted to hug Tails, say forget it, and go on with life normally...but that was no longer an option, he _wouldn't _lose Tails to that insane monster, even if it meant being separated. The hedgehog finally turned and headed towards the door, backpack and everything he needed with him. Tails stood, he couldn't feel most of his limbs, including his tails, as he could simply stand there. Sonic waved from the doorway, and turned as a large dust cloud filled the air and he was now a spec heading out into the distance. The fox stood for a long time, standing like a statue, starring out the wide open door, once the dust was gone, nothing of Sonic was left. The fox's legs buckled and he fell to his knees as he cried into his hands.

--

The blue hedgehog ran through caves, past valley's, and up and over mountains...but this time was different, the wind in his quills, the adrenaline, everything...he hated it. And as tears began to swim through his eyes as well, he thought to himself, every step brought him farther from his brother. He swore, he was going to make that monster pay, pay for everything he's ever done, her...and now this, separating him from his prized possession, his little brother.

"You will die you bastard...I swear..." He whispered out loud, and he thought he heard from somewhere, whether in his head, or actual, the sound of laughter.

--

The fox's tears rang through the house, which already seemed so empty, without life. Without Sonic's brightening smile, without his happy go-lucky attitude and reassurance that no matter what was going to happen, no matter what the future beheld, everything was going to be fine. The fox's tears slowed and lessened as a thought appeared in hid head. It was all Super Sonic's fault, he was the one that caused all of this, he was the one who killed her, and, now seeing it, Tails picked himself up off the floor, seeing now what he needed to do. He then changed from an eight year old kit crying helplessly, to an eight year old kit with a determined look and confidence, as he turned and bolted towards his workshop.

**omfg, shortest chapter yet, but emotional, and for me, it's a good place to leave off**.


	5. Chapter 5

2 Weeks Later

It had been a full fourteen days since Tails saw Sonic, and although he was capable of living on his own, he spent most of his time on Angel Island. Knuckles was, surprisingly very understanding this time, unlike every other time where he didn't really get feelings at all, it was like he took a class on it or something. Tails wasn't wasting his time though, every waking second he was at his house, he had been working on the design for a machine of incredible complexity, if this machine would work, he would be able to get rid of super, and bring Sonic back. Although, he was only about forty percent done the entire thing, and he still had another two and a half weeks or so of work ahead of him, but he didn't care, if it brought Sonic back, Tails would work on it until he died.

--

The blue hedgehog was doing pretty well on his own, he did enjoy not staying in one place for very long, and getting the chance to run all the time, the freedom was higher than he had ever felt before. He would go from town to town, eat, meet some people, see some places, then leave, he slept in between visits to the towns, in the woods. This was what his sleeping bag was for, he might be the hero of Mobius, but he wasn't rich, and spending ten mobians every day on a room just wasn't going to happen. The other him had been...quiet lately, he hadn't been talking much, this was also because Sonic was rarely mad any more, he was extremely sad that he wasn't with Tails or his friends, but it was sadness, not anger, so Super hadn't been very active. This suited the hedgehog just fine, he didn't want to talk to him anyway.

--

Things certainly had taken a dramatic turn in the past half a month or so for the red guardian. Things had been pretty normal, Eggman had had his latest idea destroyed by Sonic and Tails, Knuckles hadn't even needed to step in and save them like he sometimes did, but then, all of the sudden...it happened. Sonic got angry, Knuckles didn't remember why, but it led to, that, thing coming out, and destroying a building, and killing an innocent girl they all knew very well. Sonic had been in depression, and Knuckles thought it would end there, but nooooooo, now that thing obviously threatened Tails' life, and Sonic felt the need to leave to insure Tails' safety. As the guardian thought he let out a sigh. Tails had been visiting often, at least once every two days, in fact it was rare to even not see the fox kit for an entire day and night. Knuckles didn't mind though, after all the fox was a heck lot less annoying than the hedgehog, and even though he used words that made the red echidna's head spin, he was alright. The fox was getting happier every day though, going on and on and on about the invention that would get rid of that minster inside Sonic once and for all. All Knuckles could do was nod and say he hoped it would work.

--

"**Hmhmhmhmhm...I wonder what that brat will do? Perhaps he's trying to find a way to get rid of me? Ha! No, that will never happen, even if it's so, the only way is to bring me to a physical form, and kill me, but that will just help me, then I won't need this imbecile to get angry, I'll be my own form, then I'll finally be able to kill and destroy as much as I want! And NO ONE WILL EVER GET IN MY WAY EVER AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Well, didn't really get anywhere in this chapter, but Tails is on his way, Sonic's enjoying the freedom and alone time, and Knuckles...well not much is changing except the fact he has to babysit Tails. XD**

**Super had a little insane laughter bit at the end there, just to once again show he's completely, and in every sense of the word, nuts.**

**PS: OMG! Another shortie, oh well, in this kind of story it's okay.**


	6. Chapter 6

He gulped, the tension was certainly high as he wiped sweat from his forehead, this machine was extremely fragile and one wrong move and might lose several days or worse of hard work. He carefully continued his work, it had now been a full three weeks, but Tails was ecstatic, he had gotten much farther than he had anticipated in the last few days. He was now about 70 percent complete the total machine...of course, even if he completed the machine, they would still need to kill Super once he was in physical from, that was not going to be easy in the slightest, even if Sonic, Knuckles and himself all at once probably wouldn't be enough, it would take too long to go and find all of the chaos emeralds, and have super sonic fight evil super sonic...so what could they do? Tails pondered this as he continued his work.

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Tails went up and opened it, he smiled a little as Knuckles walked in and Tails closed the door after him.

"Oh, hey Knuckles-" Knuckles was smiling, and turned to him, which acted as an interruption for Tails, for he stopped talking. Then the red echidna spoke.

"I went and collected a few things that could help us." He then held out his hand, which revealed five brilliantly colored gems, Tails gasped and grabbed them.

"The chaos emeralds!!" He almost hugged the red guardian, but he would most likely get hammered, Tails barely got away with hugging Sonic. Thankfully, knuckles didn't notice.

"Well, yeah, I haven't had time to go get the last two, those stupid zones are hard to get into." (xD! Humor from the games) Tails' appendages began wagging furiously.

"This is great Knuckles! Thanks!" Again, the kit had to hold himself back from hugging him. Knuckles closed his eyes and smirked, feeling proud.

"Heh, no problem, just make sure we get rid of that freak of nature and I'll call us even." Tails smiled.

"Yeah! Sure...umm, I'm almost done the machine, can you go find the last two? Then we can go find Sonic and get rid of super!" knuckles smirked again.

"Alright! Just give me an hour!" The red guardian then took off very fast down the path that lead away from Tails/Sonic's house. The fox felt so excited, with the seven emeralds, they at least stood a fighting chance, especially if they could get the three of them to go super at the same time, Super wouldn't stand a chance. With these thoughts in mind, the young fox ran off back towards his workshop, now feeling like he just drank three gallons of soda, he was going to finish the machine today, he knew it.

--

The blue hedgehog sighed, things were getting boring fast, he had already gone to every place on Mobius, and was now bored beyond belief, he needed to find a way to get rid of Super, so far, his brain hadn't thought of any way to permanently get rid of him. As the hedgehog laid back in the cool nap pose, he starred at the sky, the clouds were forming various shapes, and he saw many things in them. One was a chili dog, (wow, who here didn't see that coming?) another was a chaos emerald, or at least it was shaped differently, and then...there was a very familiar one that had big triangle shaped ears, a cute white muzzle, three long hairs that jutted from his head, and two big innocent eyes. Sonic's look changed to sadness once again, now thinking of Tails, he had to find a way to get rid of his evil side, he couldn't stand not having Tails around, he took back all the times he took him for granted, he just wanted to look at his cute, completely innocent face, to hear his young laugh, so full of life. Then there was a sudden voice that interrupted his head.

"**Awww, miss the little twerp, huh?" **Sonic groaned.

"Not you, can't you go do something else?" Super laughed.

"**Hahahaha! Like what? There's not too much to do in here, besides look out and watch your life like a damn TV. You eat a LOT of chili dogs, you know that?" **Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You should know that by now."

"**Oh I know, I'm just saying, it's basically all you eat, you may very well die of a heart attack before that imbecile Eggman even get's a chance to kill you!" **Super laughed at his own joke, Sonic stayed quiet. **"...I already told you, your friend can't help you." **

"How would you know? Besides, you've seen what he's capable of."

"**Because this is not planes he's dealing with. He'll never find a way to make a machine that can separate me from you permanently." **

Wouldn't that make you happy? Then you wouldn't need me anymore." super laughed again.

"**Very true, I wouldn't need you to get pissed off anymore, and I could do what I please whenever, instead of constantly having a time limit before you revert back to normal." **He paused, then continued. **"All the same, I don't want your hopes getting up." **Sonic rolled his eyes again. Before either of them could say any more, there was a ring from the hedgehog's backpack, he had brought his cellphone, something Tails made him bring so he could at least talk to him. Sonic stopped using it as a pillow long enough to pull it out. He flipped it open.

"Yo." A very excited voice met his ear.

"SONIC! I DID IT! I FINISHED IT! KNUCKLES ALSO GOT THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS!!" Sonic flew up instantly.

"Really!!"

"YEAH! HURRY!" Sonic hung up and threw the phone in the bag, then stopped as he put the backpack on.

"So, what do you think of that asshole?" There was no response, and Sonic smirked at this and ran down the path and through the forest at the speed of sound.

**OH YEAH! SUPER"S A GOIN' DOWN!!**

**Heh, Super didn't have a response, how awesome is that!? Show's that he's maybe a little scared? **


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic had no emotion that could be humanly described, it was a mixture of happiness, excitement, and that feeling you got when you know that your enemy was about to get what was coming to him that made your stomach flip, it was this except amplified a thousand times. The hedgehog soon saw the house off in the distance, and the second he saw it, he bolted.

--

Tails leaped up and down, Knuckles stood, smiling, and going on and on about how he was going to beat the !# out of Super. Then they both heard it, the sound of a million footsteps all in one second, the sound of a million stomps on the ground, the sound of Sonic. They both looked over just in time to be hit in the face with a giant dust cloud caused from Sonic stopping just in time before impaling them. Tails covered his eyes and once the dust cleared, his eyes lit up and his mouth opened wide with happiness, there stood the reason for it, a tall blue hedgehog wearing a smirk that would disgust Shadow to no end, a tall blue hedgehog with his arms crossed that gave him the impression of impersonating Knuckles, a tall blue hedgehog with emerald colored eyes with a glint of something that made you think, know it was all going to be alright. There stood Sonic the Hedgehog. The young kit squeaked something and then lept into him head first. Sonic laughed and hugged him back, Knuckles just crossed his arms, but he was smiling. After several minutes, Tails stepped back and whipped a tear from his cheek.

"Look Sonic! I did it! I built the machine that will permanently separate you from Super!" Sonic grinned from ear to ear and roughly ruffled the kit's hair.

"Yup! I guess I was wrong little buddy, you could help me after all." Then he looked up and smirked. "You hear that Super? You're going down!" Tails smiled and Knuckles nodded. "Alright! Knuckles, you get the emeralds ready, once he comes out, you keep him busy while me and Tails go super, then if you go over in time all three of us will do it, then the rest is self-explanatory."

"Heh, right!" Knuckles said, getting the emeralds.

"Okay!" Tails ran over and began starting his machine. "Sonic step in there, Super will be in the other chamber over there when it's over." Sonic winked and gave him the thumbs up as he walked into the chamber on the right. Knuckles appeared with the seven emeralds, he placed them on the ground and got into a fighting stance in front of the machine. Tails gulped, as did the other two. "Alright, it's starting up." They could hear buzzing and screeching as the machine began it's process. Knuckles had a single drop of sweat on his face, then the machine started glowing. "Alright...here we go!" The capsule Sonic was in filled with light, and after a moment there was a loud bang and the door opened, and a avalanche of smoke and steam escaped from it, making Knuckles jump. Tails quickly ran over to the emeralds and grabbed them as Sonic stepped out blinking, apparently he hadn't felt a thing. Knuckles sweat drop was now hanging from his muzzle as the three watched the second capsule open, and a second mountain of steam fall out, blocking the rest from view entirely.

"Now Tails!" Sonic yelled as he took the emeralds.

"Yeah!" Tails said back, as they closed their eyes and concentrated. Knuckles looked back, as he had been watching them, but when he looked back at the left capsule he grit his teeth. There, now that the fog was gone, stood a tall golden hedgehog, his spines pointed straight up, looking very unmated, as unlike Sonic's, which was smooth, Super's had small pieces of it sticking out. He had identical shoes and gloves, and as he looked up, the sweat drop Knuckles had fell. The two evil red swirling eyes seemed to pierce through the red echidna, the golden hedgehog then laughed as he stepped out of the capsule in full glory.

"...Well well well, looks like I underestimated your little friend Sonic, but..." He looked at his hands, then grinned evilly. "I feel great! Better than ever!" Knuckles clenched his fists as he got ready. He quickly looked back, the emeralds were now starting to swirl around them, but they still needed another minute or so, and as the guardian looked back at Super, who was getting ready to lunge at him, he didn't know how long he would hold out. Super smirked, Knuckles growled.

"Bring it on!"

**Oooooooooooooo! Here we go people! The final battle is about to begin!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright! As you wish!" Then the hedgehog vanished, a cloud of dust being the only thing remaining, Knuckles growled, but as soon as he turned, a punch hit him straight in the jaw, sending him backwards and into a tree at fifty mph. Super laughed, and turned to see the emeralds now lifting Sonic and Tails into the air, he smirked and aimed a energy beam from his hand at them, but at the last possible moment, something nailed him in the side of his face, making him go sprawling through the dirt, and end hitting the side of the house.

"Over my dead body freak!" Knuckles exclaimed, cracking his...knuckles. (xD) Super growled again, and rushed at him, turning into a spin dash half way there, knuckles barely was able to put up a guard just in the nick of time. "Rrrrr!" He was holding the golden ball, which was still spinning, but it was slowly pushing him backwards, making his heels push up the soft dirt underneath his feet. He then gathered all of his strength, and grabbed a firm hold and turned and threw the spinning glowing golden ball into a wall, but just before Super hit the wall, he turned back into normal, and hit the wall with his feet, giving him a great advantage. Knuckles gasped. Super smirked at him upside down and launched himself off the wall at more than 1oo mph. He hit the echidna, and he was sent into the ground. Super laughed and stood above him.

"Nnnnn..." Knuckles groaned, opening one eye and seeing Super over by the others, he saw that they were now beginning to glow, Super only had another second or so. "Nnn...No! Look out!" Sonic opened one eye, but it was too late, not having enough time to hit both, Super nailed the small fox in the side with a powerful kick, sending him out of the ring of emeralds and off into the trees. Sonic gasped as he glowed brighter.

"Tails!" He turned to Super with a wild look, and as the evil golden hedgehog smiled at his success, there was a blinding flash of light, and the next thing that happened was Super going flying off at more than 200 mph (wow...Super Sonic's pissed) and he hit a tree so hard he went though it, and through another, and then through another. Until hitting the ground. He growled and quickly got up, flying back to confront Super Sonic. The two glowing hedgehog's starred at each other, one with a pissed, yet satisfied look, the other with an evil grin and cockiness to surpass Knuckles or Shadow.

"Well, at least I got one." Super said, this was not a good thing to say, for the next second he was hit in the chest by a ray of light, and was sent flying again, but before he crashed into anything, he stopped mid way and flew back too quickly for Sonic to respond, and was hit in the stomach by the other hedgehog's elbow. He flew straight into the side of his/Tails' house, creating a large explosion of debris.

"...Nnn...Wha-?" The young kit got up just in time to see Sonic destroy one tenth of their house. He gasped and looked at himself, he was normal, which meant Super had pushed him out of the way in time before the transformation. He frowned and ran over to knuckles, dodging the attacks of the two super hedgehog's. "Knuckles! Are you okay!?" the red echidna groaned and got up.

"No." Tails managed a smile, but then looked back at the two of them. Super was now weaving in and out of the ground back and forth, while Sonic dodged his incoming attacks. Tails turned back to Knuckles. "Knuckles! We have to do something!" knuckles nodded and watched the two hedgehog's.

"...I know." Tails turned to watch as well.

"If we don't do something this fight will go on forever...but...I can't think of any other idea's to help us."

The red echidna frowned and closed his eyes, and after a minute more he opened them and smirked.

"Tails...I have a way." Tails looked up.

"What!?" Knuckles looked at him.

"...The Super Emeralds." Tails gasped.

"Yeah...I completely forgot about them! But how are we going to change the chaos emeralds into super ones now?" Knuckles sighed.

"By the Master Emerald, if I can get back there and ask it to transform them, it might do it, then Sonic will instantaneously change from Super Sonic to Hyper Sonic, which will give him the power to destroy that thing once and for all." Tails nodded.

"Alright! Go! Now!" Knuckles blinked then nodded.

"Right!" He ran off down the road as the two hedgehog's began hitting each other continuously while in sin dash from in mid air. Tails job was now pretty much done, now it was all up to Knuckles, if he couldn't get the chaos emeralds to transform, then they were pretty much all doomed.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do!?" sonic yelled as Super emerged from a boulder, which had been split in half by his impact with it.

"Heh, you wish!" He disappeared and reappeared behind Sonic, who barely dodged just in time to catch his attack and throw him down into the ground, but the evil super hedgehog turned into another spin dash and flew right back at him. Sonic wasn't so lucky this time, he was hit with the spin dash and was sent straight into the sky. Tails held his tail nervously.

"Knuckles...please hurry..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn! Where's that stupid shortcut!?" The guardian cursed, looking for one of the various secret passages on the island. His hand finally came to rest upon a rock different then the rest. "Yes!" he pulled it and a hole opened in the ground, he jumped in and he fell down a long dark tunnel in the earth. A few seconds later he fell down through a hole that opened in the cliff, and fell down onto the soft grass, looking up to see the large alter, with giant green master emerald, in all it's sparkling glory at the head.

--

"Ahhhhh!" Sonic was hit by a large laser that Super had launched from behind using his hand, the hedgehog fell to the earth, and landed with a large crash. The earth all around him was sent flying everywhere. He was still super, but wasn't moving. Super smirked and his swirling eyes glowed as he descended and landed right above Sonic. He gathered another energy bomb in his hand, but right at that moment, Sonic got up and got him in the chin with a powerful uppercut, sending Super up through the air and then down into the ground.

--

Knuckles ran up the steps as fast as he could, and upon reaching the top took a moment to watch the gem as it glowed vibrantly.

"...Alright, here we go." He walked up to it and raised his hands as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

--

Super wasn't moving as Sonic frowned and cautiously walked over to him, then once within range, Super's head shot up and two lasers emitted from each of his eyes, hitting Sonic and making him fly through air and suspend him there momentarily. Super took this chance to teleport next to him and deliver a barrage of punches and kicks each individually going more than 60 mph each. He then delivered a final blow to him that sent him into the ground. Tails' ears flattened as he watched in horror as Sonic's golden color changed blue for a second before changing back, he couldn't hold on to his super from much longer.

--

"...The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power derived from the heart, the user is the one who unifies the chaos. Master Emerald, please grant Sonic the power of the Super Emeralds so he may vanquish this demon to the neither realm. I ask you please...lend him your power!" Knuckles said, as the Master Emerald began to glow...

--

"Hahaha! Well, a good attempt Sonic, you actually came close, but of course, you can't beat me!" A ball of energy much larger than the rest began to form in his hand as he pointed it straight down at Sonic, who was at least fifty feet down. Tails gasped, but couldn't do anything, his feet seemed to be glued to the pot. Super chuckled as electricity began to form around the ball as it reached it's highest power. "...Good bye! Sonic!" Then the bomb flew from his hand, traveling extremely fast, down at the hedgehog who was barely moving.

"NO!!" Tails yelled from the bushes. But not know to him or the other two, the seven chaos emeralds, which were all scattered on the ground a while a way, all changed completely white as they grew five times larger, each a slightly smaller version of the Master Emerald itself.

(Live and Learn begins playing in the background)

The beam was about to end the hedgehog's life, but right before, Sonic's golden exterior suddenly turned white and then the beam hit, causing an explosion so large that the entire area, not including the house thank god, exploded. Super chuckled as he watched the smoke clear. Then he gasped, Sonic was gone.

"W-What!?" Then, a voice that literally echoed after itself from it's sheer power appeared from behind him.

"Over here." Super turned and gasped. There was Sonic, the same as before...except now glowing every color of the rainbow after each other quickly. Super gasped again.

"N-No! That's impossible!" Hyper Sonic smirked. Super shook his head. He launched an attack against him, but Hyper Sonic easily caught his attack, and at more than a thousand mph, but yet so smoothly, his other hand turned into a fist and drove itself into Super's stomach. The hedgehog coughed as blood flew from his mouth and fell to the earth. He looked up just in time to see Sonic blink and then the golden hedgehog flew through the air and struck the ground at about the same speed mention before. Tails ducked as a massive cloud of dust covered the area. When he looked back up, Super was now in a crater at least fifty feet deep. The golden hedgehog struggled to his feet, shaking from his injuries.

"(Cough), N-No! That's not possible! How!?" As he finished his sentence, a small thud was heard from Sonic landing next to him. Super looked up into the sparkling hedgehog's face.

"Because...good guys always win." Then Super was lifted from the ground, and held in front of Hyper Sonic as he gathered his own energy into one palm, it was smaller than Super's but, you just knew it was a million times stronger. "I'm using the last of my energy, I won't need that much, but just making sure you're wiped out once and for all." He held the energy in front of the other hedgehog's face and smiled.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" The golden hedgehog screamed, to which Hyper Sonic calmly replied.

"...Watch me." Then, in one gigantic blast there was a massive explosion from Hyper Sonic's hand, and a blast that was at least 100 feet tall flew straight out of his hand, going, from what Tails could see, miles and miles. All the fox could do was stare in utter awe as he heard a loud voice scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" After a second, after the beam, and the smoke cleared, all that was left in front of Hyper Sonic was a twenty mile long half-crescent shaped hole in the ground that looked like a road in a destructive sort of way. Then there was an incredibly long silence as Tails watched Hyper Sonic's spines turn blue, and then stop, and then fall to hit his back, then the hedgehog looked at his feet and sigh. Another long silence until Tails began to cry and ran out as Sonic looked over just in time to be grabbed from around the middle and his stomach nuzzled from the kit.

"Sonic! You did it! That was amazing!" Sonic chuckled and hugged him back, but then looked up and smiled.

"Nah, It wasn't me Tails." Tails stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Knuckles standing, arms crossed, with a very kind smile on his face. Tails also smiled. Sonic winked and gave him the thumbs up, and to Sonic and Tails' surprise, Knuckles returned it identically.

"Looks like you guys are gonna need a new house." Knuckles said, looking at the...half of a house that was left. All three of them laughed as the camera zooms out from the scene and shows that the beam that Hyper Sonic shot had also coincidentally pierced Eggman's base in half.

**Well!? What'd you people think!? WASN'T THAT THE SICKEST FUCKING THING YOU'VE EVER READ!! because I want too let's go through all the awesome things that came out.**

**1: Super's dead finally!**

**2: We got to see Hyper Sonic again!**

**3: Sonic and his little bro can live together again without any worry whatsoever!**

**4: Eggman doesn't have insurance! XD**


	10. Ending

The soft wind blew through his spines, causing them to ripple ever so slightly. As he gazed up into the sky he smiled at the brilliant sunset that was taking place in the horizon directly across from the porch were he sat. And as his eyes reflected the twinkling stars, that remained motionless in the now darkening sky, he knew, that wherever she was, she was still watching over him, watching, and smiling. He could feel her presence in the wind, and in the air. And even for instant he could see her face in front of him. The blue hedgehog then heard the door behind him open and close as a orange kit came over and sat himself down next to him. Emerald eyes met azure, and they both smiled at the other, then at the same time both gazed back up into the heavens. Sonic grinned broadly suddenly and perched his hand upon Tails' head and ruffled it. The fox did nothing but smile and chuckle. Nothing needed to be said, everything was at peace for the moment, and even though they both knew in no time they would be starring at a very pissed off Eggman, and no doubt be fighting a massive hoard of his robots, it didn't matter. At this moment, at this small piece of time in their lives, they just sat, side by side as they starred into the endless black sky, knowing that it was these small, indescribable moments in life that made it all worth while.

THE END

**I'm not going to say much, that was beautiful for me to write and I'm proud of this ending.**

**PS: I listened to "Shooting Star" the first ending for Naruto Shippuden while writing this, which brought the inspiration.**


End file.
